


Everyone's In Love

by Zalorly



Category: Horus Heresy - Various Authors, Warhammer 40.000
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Cat Ears, M/M, Porn With Plot
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-08
Updated: 2020-09-08
Packaged: 2021-03-06 22:34:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,797
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26356537
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zalorly/pseuds/Zalorly
Summary: 现代AU。但凡稍微正常一点，发现你兄弟长出猫耳之后的第一反应绝不是干了个爽。
Relationships: Lion El'Jonson/Leman Russ
Kudos: 1





	Everyone's In Love

**Author's Note:**

> 是和朋友交换的粮！总之用我的账号发过来了>3，爱她

嘎吱。  
掉下树后本应该还能垂死挣扎那么一会儿的秋蝉被无情地踩在了脚底，发出一声支离破碎的遗言后就快速离世。踩住它的靴子停也未停，继续一路走到房屋边缘，才就着房檐刮了刮脚下的尸体，抓住栏杆朝外一翻。  
跑来的路上他就看准了方位，此刻踩在空调机箱上试了试，确定短时间内它不会断裂，便松开了手。铁制的固定件发出不堪重负的响声，房间内正在打游戏的几人不禁抬头张望，然后就被站在自己窗外的高大身影吓了一跳。  
“鲁鲁鲁斯？？？”  
鲁斯瞥了他们一眼，没什么表情，却让他们生生打了个寒颤，纷纷装作什么也没看到一般收回目光，只鸵鸟一般将游戏音乐调得更大了一点。在激昂的音乐声中，那个高大的身影只在他们窗外一闪而过，便消失在了右侧，只剩窗户艰涩的滑轨声远远传来。  
“呼……”所有人都下意识松了口气，但当他们意识到隔壁房间属于谁时，又接二连三发出了一口气呛在喉咙里的咳嗽声。

鲁斯现在的心情并不太好。  
电话不接，短信不回，明明就在房间里，却怎么踹门都不理人。既然号称是整座大学城里唯一有资格坐上学生会会长职位的人，那就不要连着逃课三天导致他也被老爸骂啊？  
这事儿若是放在其他那些远远近近的兄弟身上，鲁斯也许不会如此露骨地表达不满，甚至一不做二不休地撬窗进来。但是莱昂这个人——他就是有让人气不打一处来的魔力，让人没法和他好好交流，说个明白。他是如此的擅长惹人生厌，以至于一切让人心旷神怡的优点放在他身上，都没法让鲁斯……  
……妥协。  
鲁斯保持着一条腿挂在窗框上的姿势，目瞪口呆地看着听到响动而警惕地从浴室推门而出的莱昂。  
“谁允许你出现在这里？！”  
莱昂看起来愤怒极了。  
毕竟他头顶那对毛茸茸的耳朵，和尾巴一起高而蓬松地竖起来了。

鲁斯慢慢地，慢慢地挑起眉梢。  
那表情与其说是惊讶，不如说是惊喜，还带着股“可算被我抓到了把柄”的得意。莱昂试图说服自己冷静，但对方那愚蠢透顶的表情实在刺眼透顶，牵动他的理智不假思索地做出“给他个教训”的决策。  
寒光闪烁的剪刀并没能砸中鲁斯的脸，只削去了一截短短的发梢。他摸了摸发辫，有些诧异地捡起那把剪刀，不太确定：“你拿着把医用剪刀干什么？”  
“如果你不知道如何从他人的领地滚出去，”莱昂好像已经收拾好了，语气轻柔又平静，“那么我可以立刻教会你。”  
又来了。又是这种态度。看似亲近，实则傲慢，明明没将他放在眼里，却又摆出一副年长者高高在上的姿态。在他眼里，他这个半路捡来的兄弟大概只是个会闯祸的累赘，既不配和他共处一室，更不配和他拥有同一个基因上的父亲。  
鲁斯咧开嘴，雪白的犬齿有着仿佛不输剪刀的锋锐：“他人？你吗？你还算是？”  
这无疑激怒了莱昂，从他焦躁甩动的尾巴就能看出。显露出这些非人特性的他好像也比人类时更加情绪化，瞳孔收缩，肌肉紧绷，一副随时要扑过来的模样。  
他还真的扑过来了。  
鲁斯没想到莱昂的速度竟然会变得这么快，当后背重重磕在墙上时，他丰富的战斗经验立刻告诉他，莱昂的力量也得到了强化。突如其来的实力差距将让他输得比每一次都惨，但既然结局已定——他向侧方一倒，极其无赖地伸腿绊住莱昂，抬起双手奋力向上抓去。  
他摸到了。  
细腻充盈如一捧泡沫的绒毛蹭过他的掌心，深深没入指缝之间。光滑，柔软，与莱昂完全不相符合的美好触感，让他想起寒冬之时出生的狼崽那温热颤抖的肚皮。有力的脉搏在他手中跃动，可其中的骨骼是如此脆弱，只要用力一捏……不，他不需要那样做。如果这条尾巴与真货无异，他仅需在尾根轻轻挠动。  
鲁斯盯着莱昂骤然放大的瞳孔，毫不在乎地迎接了对方失去大半力道的拳头。  
“爽吗？”他舔去嘴角的一丝血痕，问道。

温暖的阳光穿透玻璃，只笼罩了莱昂身上。不复柔顺的金发凌乱的披散，像欲凝未凝的黄金，流动闪耀。  
鲁斯张开手，接住这道不肯软化的金色横流。长而蓬松的猫尾分明已经不自觉地翘起，它的主人仍坚持着不肯俯卧，反而用力扼住敌人的脖颈。  
然而不招人喜欢的窒息越重，指尖传来的温度越清晰。丰腴的臀肉顶着他的手指，全然是在诱惑他更用力地扯掉碍事的衣裤，深入这片从未有人踏足过的土地。他不满足地向下探去，挤进本就没怎么合拢的双腿之间，那里的皮肤如新宰杀的羊羔般细嫩潮热，足以让最挑嘴的老饕流连忘返，鲁斯轻抚着它们……接着用力抓取。  
莱昂的呼吸已经粗重到他无法掩饰。早在鲁斯对他的尾椎动手动脚之时，他的阴茎就已经迅速勃起，可怜地顶出一团庞大的阴影。陌生的情欲在他体内苏醒，像死寂的火山在地壳的强压下喷发，来不及如何冷却就被一层又一层炽热的岩浆覆盖。失控的热流横冲直撞，无处发泄，最终只能咆哮着汇聚到脑海，试图将仅剩的理智蒸发干净。  
他收紧手指，没错，只要解决黎曼·鲁斯，一切都将能结束。不会有人发现他的秘密，无法掌控的欲望也将重新沉寂，趁着一切还没脱离掌控，解决掉这个愚蠢的……  
可他也是父亲的儿子，有个声音充满疑虑地说，父亲不会想看到这样的情况，尤其在鲁斯没有犯错时。他会因你的擅作主张而不满，无论鲁斯做了什么，你不能代他审判。更何况……更何况什么？  
莱昂颤抖着俯下身。那双布满疤痕与粗茧的手已经肆无忌惮地滑向被禁止的深渊，宽松的睡衣已经不剩多少还挂在他腿上，薄薄的内裤更是被轻而易举地撕开。被禁锢的野兽从笼内踏出，迫不及待地冲向一望无际的黑暗，只留下错乱的嘶吼和痉挛的抓痕。  
淋漓的鲜血从肩头涌出，滴到一尘不染的地板之上。鲁斯偏了下头，发现没伤到主动脉，便不在意地继续下去。莱昂的阴茎上似乎有细小的绒毛，他滑动着指尖，饶有兴致地来回打转，试图弄清楚对方的异变究竟会有多彻底。莱昂的手指神经质地屈伸着，锐利的指甲勾破衣服，划开皮肤，却无法留下更深的伤口。鲁斯更用力地揽住他，侧耳倾听从喉咙深处发出的低咆声，那是愤怒的警告？还是满足的咕哝？  
他稍稍用力，捏开莱昂湿得一塌糊涂的前端，带着点胜券在握的味道。莱昂弓起脊背，几乎是仓惶地想要撤离，但对现在的他来说未免为时过晚。鲁斯抓紧了他，顺势靠得更近，近到不让他借着湿滑的精液溜走，近到莱昂足以感受到抵在自己腿间的滚烫。  
淡淡的白色还在丝丝缕缕涌出鲁斯的指缝，有几滴溅到了他们脸上，像月色里融化的珍珠，滑过莱昂苍白的胸膛。他在发抖，可能是因为生气，鲁斯老辣地点评着，但更多是因为高潮。他骄傲的哥哥很可能是个处男，他不无怜悯地想，禁欲未必一直对战斗有所帮助，就像现在，敏感的莱昂浑身都是破绽。  
他松开一直徘徊在尾根的手，一把扣住莱昂的后脑。有力的手指插入凌乱的金发，一路摸到不同的毛发触感才放轻动作，捏住莱昂不断抖动的双耳，同时贴上他微微开启的唇。  
颜色浅淡的唇瓣早已红得滴血，吐出的气息更是干燥炽热，仿佛沙漠中的狂风席卷而来。鲁斯被狠狠咬了一口，但在他床上他向来拥有十足的耐心，丝毫没有要退让的意思。他引导呼吸，又打乱节奏，毫不避讳让对方也尝尝窒息滋味的意图。  
鲁斯的舌头和他风格一致的粗鲁且充满攻击性。他刮蹭过莱昂极少触及的齿列，狡猾地避过舌根可能会有的倒刺，只勾住对方柔嫩的舌尖追逐躲藏。随着一次次失败的反击，莱昂几乎被恼怒冲昏了头脑——  
他原本不应该如此不堪一击，可突如其来的泪水打乱了他所有的思绪。他惊骇莫名，不清楚这股酸涩从何而来，更不明白从未出现过软弱为何偏偏此时到访。他瞪大双眼，却无力阻止鲁斯在他眼中碎成一片模糊的影，金色的流光在他眼前不断闪烁，他分不清那是谁的头发，似乎它们已经彻底混杂在了一起，就像他和鲁斯间，永无止境的交集纠缠。  
一切的一切都在脱离轨道，脱离他的掌控。从长出这些残次的物件开始……不，从一个接一个的兄弟出现开始。他本应是最完美的，最出色的，在某些人夺去他的宠爱……  
在呼吸可以永远停止之前，鲁斯松开了莱昂的唇。他抓着鲁斯的肩膀，毫无规律可言地大口喘息着，眼中的泪却不再滚落，颤动着挂在了他细密的眼睫前，看起来如此脆弱。然而鲁斯深知，猫是无法被驯服的，如果不咬住要害，它们迟早会将你撕碎。  
他仰起头，仿佛充满爱意地含住莱昂的耳尖，舌挑轻咬，细细密密地一路吻过。他们的胸膛因为他的动作而贴在一起，截然不同的心跳声此起彼伏，震如擂鼓，一下一下，仿佛敲在他灵魂之上。  
他更用力地捏紧了鲁斯的肩膀，双腿却诚实地垮塌下去，以一种要命的姿态跨坐在了对方身上。他们的下半身几乎连在一起，鲁斯的阴茎更是直直抵在了莱昂的会阴。他不适地拧起眉，鲁斯似乎发现了他的不快，贴心地托起他的臀部……开玩笑，就算是荷鲁斯有一天突然翻脸捅父亲一刀，鲁斯也不会有贴心的时候！  
冰凉的体液被抹在了柔软的穴口外，在它瑟缩之前，便被蛮横地抵开深入。有那么一瞬莱昂想撕碎眼前之人的喉咙，耳边湿热的舔吻却让他不合时宜地软下力道，营造出昏昏欲睡的温暖氛围。多么可笑的卑劣伎俩，如果鲁斯以为自己会屈从于所谓的兽性，那将是他犯下的最无法挽救的错误。  
很显然，莱昂高估了这个从荒芜之地捡回来的兄弟。潜伏在他身上的大约才是真正的兽性，既然死亡的威胁时刻悬于头顶，不如干脆顺从本心，潦草到约等于无的扩张已经是他仅剩的兄弟情谊。  
鲁斯抽出手指，反手抓住了莱昂高高扬起的尾巴，在他含混不清的咒骂中抱着他滚倒在地。莱昂发觉自己碰到了头，听上去鲁斯同样撞得不轻，但是他好像一点感觉都没有——不，他甚至更兴奋了。  
狼是群居动物。他们与同类争斗，撕咬，好获取食物与交配的权力。不像猫科那样谨慎，发觉利益无法满足付出时毫不犹豫地撤离，它们更喜欢一往无前，争斗至死，即使伤痕遍体也不愿放弃。  
尖锐的牙齿咬破了后颈的皮肤，多少缓解了身后被毫无章法贯穿的不适。这一刻莱昂才发现自己的文学储备是如此贫瘠，让他连能准确地痛骂对方的词句都找不到，遑论理清接下来该如何去做。  
引以为傲的大脑被冲击得一片空白，连如何将鲁斯抽筋扒皮都消失得一干二净，他抓挠着地板，指甲深深嵌入木材都没有发现。从未被外来侵略过的腔壁被层层突入，难以适应地绞紧又被撑开。尚被鲁斯抓住的尾巴无力地挣动，仿佛想盖住这荒唐的一切，下半身却被牢牢钉在原地，稍一动作都是难以言喻的胀痛与……快感。  
从未出现过，也不应该出现。陌生令人恐惧，情感令人狂乱，这都不是莱昂想要的。他疾喘着抬起头，想要从汹涌而来的欲望中脱身离去，却从近在咫尺的穿衣镜中看到了一双全然陌生的眼睛。像在酒杯里浸泡多时，迷茫，沉醉，被黑暗的潮水淹没，一路向下坠去。  
接着，他看到鲁斯从他身后抬眼，咧嘴冲他微笑起来。  
他被整个按在镜子前，灿若朝阳的金发逶迤于地，只有几缕狼狈地黏在颈侧。原本蓬松的长毛被打湿成几缕，却依然精神奕奕地挺立着，像是等待爱抚，也像是不肯屈从。抬起的臀部高翘着，自尾椎的最后一节延伸出不属于人类的长尾，无精打采地耷拉着想要盖住自己，却被迫向上掀开，无异于撕去最后一块遮羞布。  
“黎曼·鲁斯……”  
他的声音也在颤动，这无疑取悦了鲁斯，以至于他俯下身，故意模仿莱昂平时嘲讽的说教语气，开口说道：“你知道吗？猫的唾液腺和泪腺是连在一起的。”  
莱昂的眼角显而易见地抽搐了一下。他的聪敏让他猜出了鲁斯的想法，但他宁愿自己并不知情。  
“最后附赠一个小秘密，”他故意压低了声音，“很早以前我就发现……”  
莱昂惊愕地支起身，却被对方突如其来的动作顶得向前一耸。他咬着牙别开头，发梢却被鲁斯抓住，捧住他的脸压了过来。  
熟悉的气息再一次侵染而上，他们完全交叠在一起，靠近到莱昂有一种小腹都被顶到凸起的错觉。也许不是错觉，他有些茫然地轻喘着，被彻底打开、占有的感觉绝不好受，可那个卑鄙无知的蠢货好像不知餍足，不断重复抽出又插入的动作，像是在有意寻找什么。胯骨有力地撞击在臀部尾根，不需要鲁斯继续抓着，尾巴就已经乖顺地高高抬起， 毕竟那里已经泛起殷红的颜色，它比它的主人更清楚如何减少痛苦。  
猝不及防间，莱昂的呼吸错乱了一拍。他将侧脸贴上镜面，却无法阻止泪水从眼角滑出，如明亮的星自苍穹坠落。他皱着眉，像是诅咒又像是哽咽的呻吟挤出他的喉咙，还在不应期的半身却比他诚实，滴滴答答淌下成滩的前液。  
明显到想忽略都难的反应让鲁斯兴奋地舔过唇，任由嗜血的疯狂染红了他的双眼。先是有意撤出大半阴茎，浅浅地在他反应最激烈的地方磨蹭徘徊，接着忽然冲撞到底，让将将合拢的甬道被重新剥开接纳。莱昂紧咬下唇，以阻止自己再次发出不够体面的声音，下颌却被强横地捏开，伸入两根修长的手指。无论他怎么啃咬，它们都不动如山地抵在齿间，偶尔还搅过他的舌，带出缕缕无法吞咽的津液。  
莱昂死死咬住牙关，借着镜子瞪向身后的鲁斯。他通红的眼眶中染着大雨也浇不灭的烈火，好像只需要一个契机，就能将鲁斯焚烧殆尽。鲁斯感觉到了其中澎湃的杀意，令他箍紧了莱昂的腰肢，愉悦地迎来了高潮。  
大股的精液灌入内腔，将被塞得过满的小腹拖得越发沉重。然而这不过是一个开始，某个开始逐渐膨大的结才是问题的真正所在。即使已经听过鲁斯分享他下流肮脏的小秘密，莱昂还是感觉到了一些让他难以置信的恐惧。他无比清晰地认识到有什么正塞在他体内，像是要留给他一个永生难忘的印记般膨胀，好将那些珍贵的基因永远留驻在他的身体之中。  
莱昂抽着气，小腹不自觉地抽动起来。阴茎还未来得及硬起便断断续续吐出浊白的精液，生生将一场高潮拉到无法忍受的长度，仿佛失禁一般稀稀落落地不断流淌。到最后时，他几乎被连绵不绝的快感冲击到麻木，任由鲁斯掰过他挂满泪水的脸，绵长地亲吻起来。


End file.
